


"Bad day"

by robinlightwood117



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, My First AO3 Post, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/robinlightwood117
Summary: Leo has a bad day and Eli helps him through it.  (sorry I'm bad at summaries) (this is an original work.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	"Bad day"

Leo ….. Leo, I hear in the distance  
I look to see who’s there but see no one. I hear it again.  
I turn to see the doorway of my house to see my father, turn to open the door and I just stay there paralyzed. Then I see him get in the car and drive without a care.  
I started to cry and scream for my mother who I knew wasn't coming. She died 2 years ago. All I really remember about my dad was this moment and his name Sherman Holloway….. 

Then I turned to see the morning sun was that a dream?(I guess so)  
Then I feel warmth next to me.  
I turned to see my friend Eli. We share an apartment and now a bed because our heat was turned off 3 days ago and it's the dead of winter. Ughh.  
It's so cold. I should wake Eli up.  
No, He looks so peaceful and obviously in a deep dream state.  
So I got up and get dressed for work. Which for me is at home. So sweat pants and a t-shirt are the usual attire.  
Then I walked to the kitchen to make Café Cubano.  
A little while later I hear quiet footsteps and a door opens. 

“Morning,” said Eli  
“Morning,” I said  
“What do you have to do today?” I said, handing him a coffee.  
“Just have to finish a painting I started? You?”  
“I have to start writing. Any helpful tips?”  
“Nope just go with what you think is good, you know that's not my area of expertise.”  
“Ok, I said I’m gonna go start,” I said

(Later…)  
I felt horrible. I was shaking. Out of a mix of frustration and stress. I looked down at my arm and there was a dark black and blue bruise and a long scratch that I had forgotten was there and was now aching. It was From other day that I woke up,(probably from sleepwalking, oh well!).  
I thought again about my father, he left me alone to do what, survive? I was only 8. I then felt the tears return to my eyes. This was a particularly bad day. So I walked over to the corner next to my desk. And sat and cried…..

A few beats passed, and I heard the door to the small room open. I didn’t lookup.  
Until I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
I looked up into the eyes, full of hurt and worry frantically searching for a way into my mess of emotions. So I let him in.  
Then Eli sed “hey it’s ok you are safe now, I’m not gonna leave you.”  
I continued to weep silently. Then suddenly a bit more loudly  
“Hey, just tell me what you need” instead I showed him, I quickly moved closer to him and embraced him with so much emotion and will that I made him fall over from his crouched position. And there we stayed until the all of the worrying, fear, and hurt left my being and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Café Cubano is Cuban Coffee. btw  
> Hope you enjoyed my first post on AO3!! constructed criticism is appreciated. but please be kind to evryone in the comments. =)


End file.
